Los ojos verdes de Martín
by The Rabbit of Moon
Summary: Latín Hetalia. Sebastián no esperaba ésa mirada de Martín.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowein y a la comunidad Latín Hetalia. APH es de Himaruya.

**Summary**: Sebastián no esperaba ésa mirada de Martín.

**Nota**: Honestamente, este fic tenía el destino de ser un ArgUr en toda su extensión pero el plan se desvió y podrán saber del porqué al final.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>El mareo lo hostigaba desde hace un rato, por lo que dejó la botella de cerveza por la mitad. Era la quinta o puede que la octava, no importaba; no había llegado a su límite pero tampoco pretendía alcanzarlo. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiese dormirse sobre la silla, envuelto en la música ensordecedora y el movimiento de la gente. Las luces de neón lo confundían más, apenas logrando enfocar a alguien o a algo. El calor provocó que se sacudiera la camisa y de forma caprichosa quiso desvestirse. Con torpeza, despacio, desprendió el tercer y el cuarto botón — porque jamás utilizaba los dos primeros — y fue cuando Sebastián llegó. — Me voy al baño por dos minutos, ¿y ya te estás desnudando? — lo regañó. O al menos así le sonó a él ya que debió subir el tono de voz o de otro modo sería un eco omitido ante la canción de fondo. — Tengo calor y… — cortó la oración y se impulsó como pudo hasta estar de pie. Se tambaleó hacia delante pero retuvo ese movimiento sosteniéndose del hombro ajeno mientras oía el sonido de la silla cayendo al suelo. — Che, Sebas, bailemos —.<p>

Martín no tiene la costumbre de pedir. Él exige e impone, dando las cosas por hecho. Por ello, al decir estas palabras no se molestó en fijarse en la reacción de Sebastián y lo tomó de las manos, atrayéndolo consigo a la pista. — Si tenés ganas de bailar, búscate a una chica — se quejó éste último, liberándose del agarre. Le acomodó la camisa sin acercarse demasiado. El aroma a alcohol que destilaba de su boca era más de lo que toleraba. Aún así, el de ojos verdes sólo comenzó a moverse, era una de sus canciones favoritas. — Dale, boludo — animó, rodeando a Sebastián con un baile entorpecido y con pasos mezclados. — Bailar no nos va a hacer maricones — insistía al tanto que le impedía al otro regresar a la barra. — Y de última, siempre tuviste cierto aire de serlo — pero tras este manifiesto de socarronería, el mareo con el que cargaba Martín regreso con mayor ímpetu y oscilo de un lado a otro mientras la figura difusa de Sebastián se aproximaba a él, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle: — Me parece que el único lugar en el que vas a bailar es en tu cama — luego salieron del local o, en otras palabras, Sebastián salió con un Martín colgado de su brazo, sucumbiendo a la inconsciencia y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

**.**

La madrugada de Buenos Aires siempre estaba teñida de un manto enigmático y mágico que a su manera fascinaba a Sebastián. Tal vez fuese porque esas características también las exhibía Martín — era verdad, pese a que era difícil de creer cuando éste prácticamente dormitaba sobre su hombro con un profundo hedor de alcohol cubriéndolo —. Pero eran facetas de aquel embrollo de ojos verdes. Algunas les parecían admirables y otras no tanto. Sin embargo era esa misma particularidad de contradicciones lo más llamativo y a su vez un punto de intriga, debido a que sabía que no sería capaz de conocer por completo a Martín, aún empeñando su vida para tal objetivo.

Con sus lentes de montura negra, una cabellera menos alborotada que la de su _primo _y sus orbes color miel, Sebastián goza de éstas y muchísimas otras diferencias que poseen entre ellos. No obstante, teniendo al otro rubio apoyándose sobre él, tan cerca y sin notarse los tres centímetros en los que lo supera, gusta de pensar que a fin de cuentas las discrepancias no los distancia del modo en que las coincidencias los unen.

**.**

El mundo a su alrededor parece estabilizarse al estar recostado en el sillón de su departamento. Ya no tiene puestos sus zapatos y está cubierto con una manta. Observó a lo lejos luces provenientes de la cocina y escuchó el silbido de la tetera. No pensó demasiado, era de rutina que Sebastián se quedara un rato antes de irse. Trata de levantarse pero es en vano. La mera acción de erguirse provoca que se desplome de regreso al sillón y frente a la oscuridad de la sala, manotea el control remoto que se cae y un vaso de agua que se vuelca, mojando la alfombra como la mesita. — Qué borracho quilombero, che — dice el de lentes al ingresar en el cuarto con un termo y un mate en cada mano. Con un trapo limpia la mesa e ignora el agua en la alfombra porque, de última, _se seca y da igual, el lugar es de Martín._ — ¿Querés tomar? — pregunta por cortesía o quizá para estar seguro. Martín jamás rechazó un mate pero no le sorprendería si algún día éste le dijera que quiere tomar un té como Manuel; con los años descubrió que no podía clasificarlo porque el de ojos verdes — firmes pero cálidos — tenía esa capacidad de destruir todo lo que parecía ser para comenzar de nuevo, entre los cimientos. — Si, capaz que así se me baja el despelote que tengo en la cabeza — la respuesta que le ofrece es suficiente para concluir que todavía ese momento no ha llegado.

Alcanza el primer mate y en su rostro se ubica una expresión de asco. — Está re amargo — pero Martín lo termina y se lo pasa. — Te va a hacer bien — réplica, simple y continúa sirviendo. Entre mate y mate las conversaciones son triviales y superfluas; de quién va a ganar el próximo partido de fútbol, de si tal mina del boliche parecía tirarle los perros a Martín o no, de si debieron quedarse un poco más para ver si encaraba y del peinado tan correcto y prolijo de Sebastián que lo hace ver como un mojigato, aunque él insista en que sólo se trata de dar una buena impresión. El agua del termo se termina de la misma forma que el ingenio de Martín para burlarse de su estilo. — Pero claro, para eso estoy yo, para enseñarte a ser tan fachero como me ves — comenta en voz alta para que lo escuche mientras espera por el agua caliente.

Pero de cierto modo, Sebastián presiente que detrás de cada chiste y los diálogos que no van más allá que para que el silencio no los inunde, Martín quiere hablar de algo. Él sabe lo que es y estuvo gustoso de creer que por hoy, por esta noche de muchas anteriores de juerga, sería un tema ignorado, de esos que se aplazan para el lunes. Se acerca el amanecer y está tan seguro, porque no le ha dicho "_Ya fue, me voy a dormir. Si querés usa el sillón y mañana te invito el almuerzo_" y tampoco parece que lo hará.

Cuando vuelve con el termo cargado, sus sospechas son confirmadas. La postura de Martín ha cambiado y lo ve sentando de forma recta. Al aproximarse la impresión va en aumento. _Los hombros firmes como un soldado y las manos sobre el regazo, un porte fuerte, grande_. Ya no es su primo el que está sentando. Es un hombre, una nación, que sabe perfectamente lo que quiere — o lo _aparenta_, es lo que piensa para darse ánimos.

Ha volteado el rostro y observa la ventana por lo que desconoce que gesto tiene. — Así que, también te fijaste en ella — la voz de Martín se alza por encima de los frágiles sonidos que hace al servir otro mate. Inicia la charla como si ambos la hubiesen esperado en lo que transcurrían las horas. Un comentario más pero no tan vacío en comparación a los anteriores. — ¿En quién? — no pretende hacerse el desentendido. Sebastián prueba el terreno, no dirá nada hasta ser consciente de que tanto sabe su primo. — Victoria — y ése nombre, justamente, susurrado por los labios ajenos, quebranta la convicción de la que procuró aferrarse.

El silencio se instala y, quitándose los anteojos para acariciar el puente de su nariz, siente que se ahoga en el. — Si, es verdad. Pero aclaramos que los discutiríamos después — lo que menos desea es discutir ahora, con la sangre de ambos mezclada de alcohol. Sin embargo, no negará su interés. Los ojos verdes lo observan sin calidez, ni siquiera un toque de simpatía vela en ellos y casi ruega porque Martín le sonría, que le diga que todo está bien. — No quiero que me malinterpretes, Sebas — oír su propio nombre lo relaja, un poquito. — A vos y a Daniel los aprecio mucho. _Son mis primos_ — lo dice con verdadero afecto pero los ojos que contempla le devuelven pura frialdad. — Pero no me tembló ni la mano ni el corazón cuando tuve que apuntarle a Daniel — es una clara advertencia. ¿O una amenaza? Aún así, Martín ya ha expresado que actitud adquirirá cuando el momento llegue.

La palmada que le da en la mejilla lo sorprende y lo mira, desorientado. — ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Vos lo que necesitas es dormir — lo despoja del mate frío que tiene entre las manos y le saca los lentes. — _Quédate_ — particularmente, no le gusta recibir órdenes. No obstante, por Martín — quien se ha ido a la habitación —, se acomodara en el sillón y tratara de dormirse. Porque sabe que si cruza la puerta, todo lo que hay entre ellos, _lo que queda_, se va a terminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hechos:<strong>

**x **Aproximadamente el 26 de enero de 2013, se dio la noticia de un libro "Las Malvinas, ¿son uruguayas?" escrita por un uruguayo y un argentino. En el se aclaran argumentos y bases con los que Uruguay tendría el derecho a reclamar las islas.

**x **Sobre esto, la postura del presidente José Mujica fue que el país no estaba desinteresado en la cuestión pero que luego se discutiría si eran argentinas o uruguayas.

**x "**no me tembló ni la mano ni el corazón cuando tuve que apuntarle a Daniel" se debe leí un artículo de Felipe Pigna respecto a la Guerra de la Triple Alianza, donde menciona "nada podían hacer las lanzas contra los modernos fusiles de Buenos Aires".

**x **Desconozco que reacción hubo en Argentina — yo me entere de casualidad del tema —, por lo que esto sólo fue un intento de excavar en la psiquis de Martín.

_Sin más, saludos._


End file.
